


Children of the Gods

by LupusCorvus



Category: Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusCorvus/pseuds/LupusCorvus
Summary: A re-write of my previous "Children of the Gods" story.Kaya O'Neill grew up on the "wrong side of the tracks" and got picked up in the wrong place at the wrong time and is given over to the care of her aunt and uncle she hadn't known before at the age of fourteen. Living with them and her cousin, Kaya tags along with Jack when he's recalled to the SGC in 1997; a year after her cousin's death. When she's stranded on a planet, can she survive in the wilds or the politics of those who took her in?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know the last scene -- the French class -- is slow, but it sets up for later on in the story.

Children of the Gods

Chapter 1

She wasn’t sure who smelled worse; the drunk covered in sick over in corner number one or the addict in corner number two. The addict smelled like they hadn’t showered in a week, yet the sick from the drunk over powered the addict. She had shoved herself into a corner away from them and wondered when she would be released. It wasn’t like she hoped to be picked up at the drag race last night; she hadn’t paid attention to the police sirens. The only thing the cop held her on was breaking curfew. 

“Okay, Kid,” the officer called to her, coming up to the cell. “Someone’s here for you.”

“Who? You never got my name?”

“We did some digging.” The officer unlocked the cell, allowing Kaya to exit. “I believe this is your aunt, Sarah O’Neill. And your cousin Charlie.”

Looking over to the two people the officer introduced, Kaya found a woman who had an expression that told her that Sarah wasn’t happy to be there. To Charlie it was a whole new place. Mentally debating over if she wanted to leave with them or wait until one of her racer friends came, Kaya joined her new family. Her mind was already racing on how to get back to the projects where she needed to find anyone from her race gang.

“In the back seat,” Sara told her at the car like Kaya was a dog.

Deciding it wasn’t worth the arguement, Kaya slid in and secured the seat belt.

“What’s your name?” Charlie asked.

“Don’t talk to strangers,” Sara instructed.

“I’m Kaya,” she answered, ignoring her aunt. “What’s your name?” Glancing to the front, Kaya dared Sarah to do something. “If you don’t want me around, take me to Fourth and New Boston.”

“I’m not going there.”

“Then let me out and I’ll bus back.”

“No.”

Kaya glared at her aunt. What would it take to get her to ... Red light. That’s it. If she time it right, Kaya would have roughly two to five minutes to get out of the car and to the sidewalk. Wait for it ... And ... a green light. Next time, seat belt off before the stop and she can just hop out. Green to yellow, seat belt off, and ... the door locked.

“You’re not getting out that easy,” Sara told her.

“You can’t keep me locked in here. I haven’t done anything.”

“And let you run wild?”

“I don’t run wild.” Kaya adjusted her body and worked to unlocked her door. “I go to school, get decent grades, and stay out of trouble.” Finally admitting she won’t escape the moving car, she leaned against the back rest and looked out the window. 

Manicred lawns and nice house facades soon dominated the sceneryKaya waited until the doors were unlocked to move. Stepping out, she followed along inside. Charlie darted off to play as Sarah motioned Kaya to follow.

“Might as well show you your room,” Sarah said.

Up the stairs, Kaya wondered why her aunt was showing her a bedroom when she had no love for her. Coming to a door, Kaya looked in to see an empty room. 

“This is yours,” Sara told her. “When your Uncle Jack comes home, he can take you out for furniture.”

“I have furniture,” Kaya told Sarah as shestarted for the stairs. “I need to go get them.” Finally tired of being ignored, Kaya headed downstairs and out the front door. Of course the police didn’t give back her belongings. Unless they gave them to Sarah. Shuffling through her aunt’s purse, Kaya found her wallet one of her race friends gave her. Assured that her money was still there, Kaya darted out of thehouse and to the nearest bus stop.

The nerve of the woman who claimed to be her aunt, not wanting to go get what little Kaya had in the projects. Most of the subburbs would leave once any business is done or keep on driving. Kaya had no fear of the inner city. Sure there was a higher crime rate, but she had little beef with most of the people. Waiting for what seemed like an hour for the bus, Kaya stepped up and headed to the back. If her aunt wasn’t going to help, some of the guys would.

***

“She lives to see another day,” a twenty something guy called out. “I’m surprised the cops let you go.”

“Only to be given to an aunt I just met today.” Kaya plopped down on the porch, resting on the top step and leaned against the support pole of the awning. “She wouldn’t let me go or come get my stuff.”

“So how’d you escape?”

“We got to her place.”

He gave an amused huff. “Stupid.”

“Taurus ... She showed me the room I could have had.” Kaya closed her eyes and pictured the bare room and imagined what she could do with it.

“You’re better off there,” Taurus told her. “You’re a good kid and she didn’t give you a chance. Like you didn’t with her.”

“When did you get a sage like?”

“Three years ago when I got locked up for dragging.” Taurus pushed himself up out of the chair. “Come on. I’ll take you to go get your things. Did your aunt have any furniture for you?”

Kaya shook her head. “None. No dealing with getting my stuff, remember?”

“Easily fixed. Let me make a few calls and you can snooze for a minute.”

Stepping inside, Kaya toed off her shoes and flopped down on the couch. Even her matress didn’t compare to the couch. It was one of the few things she liked about staying at Taurus’; actual furniture. Obviously he had done well to afford a good place and to furnish it.

“Sleeping the day away’s not going to help,” Taurus’ voice drifted into Kaya’s dream.

She wasn’t sure what happened, but Kaya woke to find some of her race buddie in the living room.

“Did they seriously not let you sleep?” one of them asked.

“ _ I _ didn’t let me sleep.” Kaya righted herself on the couch.

“We managed to get your things from the drug house,” the one told her. “And furniture.”

“Thanks, Marcus.”

“Let’s get this done, guys,” Taurus commanded. “We’re killing the day. ANd I want no one on the streets after dark.”

Holding back a yawn, Kaya pushed herself off the couch. Outside, she found a convoy of cars and pick ups; their owners starting them up. 

“Come on, Kid, you’re with me,” Taurus told her. “You think you can remember how to get there?”

“I remember the scenery.”

“Good enough. Let’s go.” Taurus motioned to his car in the driveway. “And buckle up.”

Sliding into the front seat, Kaya felt the seat mold around her body. She hadn’t asked Taurus how he could afford what he had, but she spent enough time around dealers to know he was one, and smart about his money. Kaya hadn’t seem him buy or sell whenever she was around. 

“So, how ugly was the aunt?” Taurus asked as they started down the street.

“Refused to listen period. Maybe because our first meeting was at the police station.” Kaya adjsted her shoulder strap. “You all made sure I stayed out of trouble. My fault for not paying attention.”

“I’m not blaming you. Everyone makes mistakes.” Taurus turned a corner. “Any of this look familiar?”

Kaya glanced out the window. “Faguely. I think we make a right then a left.” More of the neighborhood looked familiar. “This is right, I think.” The houses were that cookie cutter Kaya remembered her relatives having. “That way. There, that one.” She pointed to a house that now had two vehicles in the driveway. Even from the street, Kaya could hear argying. “That can’t be good.”

“Relax, Kid.”

“Easy for you to say.” Kaya waited until the car stopped before stepping out and started for the house. Yelling usually ended in gunfire around her. Forcing her stomach to settle, she slowed when the door opened. Ou stepped a man with salt and pepper hair and a semi scowl on his face.

“Heard you took off,” he told Kaya. “Scared your aunt.”

“Did she tell you what led up to that?” Kaya prompted. She took the silenced that the little fact hadn’t been shared. “So what was I supposed to do? Aunt, if that’s what she is to me, Sarah didn’t want to risk going into the projects to get what little I have.” She saw his eyes flicker behind her and wondered what he thought of the guys.

“Have your friends bring in what you’ve brought,” he instructed.

Kaya motioned to the guys before following her uncle inside.

“You’re serious?” Sarah’s voice drifted into the entry way as Kaya stepped inside. “I don’t want a drug ...”

“I’m not a drug user,” Kaya cut in, stepping around the corner into the kitchen. “Or a drug dealer. I’m fourteen and am more in the drag race scene then shooting myself up.”

The door opened as the first of the big pieces of bedroom furniture got worked into the house. “These guys made sure I didn’t get into trouble, my schoolwork was done, everything. I don’t do drugs and the only nights I’m out late is race nights.”

“She’s a good kid,” Taurus spoke up. “Good grades, no serious trouble in school.”

“And who are you?” Sarah snapped.

“Taurus, ma’am. I’ve been her guardian so to speak.”

Kaya half expected her aunt to snap again. “He’s been more of a big brother to me anyway.”

“Well then,” Jack cut in. “That’s very kid of you.”

“Head upstairs and show the guys where you want your furniture,” Taurus told Kaya.

Nodding, she started up the stairs and heard what sounded like the guys attempting to put the furniture together. After an hour of helping in that process and deciding where it all went, Kaya rejoined those downstairs. Finding her aunt, uncle, and Taurus at the kitchen table, she saw a glimmer of a smile from Taurus. Whatever concerns her aunt and uncle had, he made sure all was well.

“You’ll do fine here,” Taurus told her as he stood. “Your Aunt Sarah and Uncle Jack will take care of you.”

Kaya held back a scoff, but gave a smile. “As long as I can come visit.”

Two Months Later

Kaya stood in front of the full length mirror. First day of school hadn’t fazed her until now. Inner city schools were different from the ones in the suburbs. She’d seen those from the burbs mentally collapse from the culture shock.

“Kaya, you’re going to be late,” Sarah shouted up the stairs.

Pulling herself from the mirror, Kaya grabbed her backpack and dtarted from the room. She bee lined to the car and barely closed the door when Sarah went into reverse. Putting her shoes on, Kaya strapped in. Watching the scenery pass by, thoughts of how the other students would react to her. Not well most likely.

Sarah pulled into the student drop off area and Kaya popped out of the car. Standing on the sidewalk, she looked around at the students her age and attempted to pick out who was in what clique. Not easy surrounded by people who looked the same. It had been easy in the old neighborhood. Taking a deep breath, Kaya headed inside and followed the signs to the office. 

“May I help you?” one of the secretaries asked.

“New student. Kaya O’Neill.”

“Ah, yes. I have your paper work here.” The secretary pulled out a folder. “All the emergency papers have been filed and your class schedule has been filled for you.”

Kaya accepted the piece of paper and looked at it. “How’s lunch determined?”

“Your fourth period teacher in this semester.” The secretary handed over a map of the school. “Welcome to John Glenn High.”

Accepting the map, Kaya headed into a throng of students. Many were standing around and talking while others were going to class. Glancing at the map, she attempted to reach her first class. A bell rang and the crowds of students standing around started moving. Attempting to weave her way through the moving mass of people, Kaya found herself staring at the closed door of what was her math class. Peering into the window, she saw the teacher taking attendence.

“It’s no use trying to get in,” someone told her. “The teachers close the doors to prevent tardiness.”

“Just great.” Kaya sat down on the floor. “First day at a new school and late to first period.”

“And they didn’t tell you?”

Kaya shook her head. “What held you up?”

“A couple of the school bullies thought I’d be better in a locker. Name’s Kahikatea.”

“Kahi...katea?” Kaya sounded out.

“Family’s Maori, moved here from New Zealand about a month ago.”

“Kaya. Just moved to the area.”

The door to the classroom opened and the teacher stepped out. “Get in here. And don’t be late again.”

Kaya fished out her happ pass as she got to her feet. “Just transferred over. Name’s Kaya O’Neill.”

The teacher took the hall pass and glaced at it. “Very well, Ms. O’Neill. Come see me before class ends for all your paperwork.”

Kaya stepped into the classroom and felt twenty something pairs of eyes fall on her and instantly felt judged. Spotting a desk in the back, she held her head high and moved with cofidence she didn’t have. It wasn’t her fault that she had to change schools.

One by one, her classes followed the standard set by first period. Some students she recognized from earlier in the day. When lunch rooled around, Kaya waited in line for the school food. The dynamics were more ... elaborate. The jocks and cheerleaders sat near each other. The geeks and nerds over in the corner playing something. Then the endless mass of the studen body. If she picked the wrong part of the cafeteria, or worse the wrong table, Kaya would be placed there by everyone else.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kaya saw someone fall and what they were carrying scatter on the floor. Turning to see Kahi on the ground, Kaya stepped forward. 

“Stay out of my way,” the instigator ordered. “And stay out of this.”

Taking one good look at him, Kaya pegged him to be a senior, a sports star, and dating the head cheerleader. “No, you stay away from her,” Kaya yelled loud for those close by to hear. “Why don’t you pick on someone who would fight back? Because you’re a coward! And don’t even think of coming after me.” She turned and offered a hand to Kahi, who accepted it. “I catch anyone bullying her again, there’ll be hell to pay.” Kaya aimed Kahi out of the cafeteria and into a semi secluded spot of the commons.

“They’re going to go after you now, you know,” Kahi said.

“I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeve. Wait here and I’ll get you lunch.” Standing, Kaya headed back into the cafeteria, sensing a shift pof power had occurred. A passing senior stepped up and offered to pay for the food. With a thanks, Kaya returned to Kahi and handed the whole tray over. 

“What about you?”

“I’m used to not eating.” Kaya eased herself onto the stained carpet. “A byproduct of inner city life.” 

***

Kaya doddled on the activity sheet that the French teacher had handed out. The teacher hadn’t helped when she greeted the class in French and left Kaya in the dark. Now she was expected to figure out how to do the assignment on her own. Tapping the end of her pen on the desk, she stared at the sheet before getting up and headed for the teacher sitting at her desk.

“Excuse me,” Kaya whispered. “I’m not understanding any of this.”

“It’s not ...”

“Difficult? I’m new to the school, and to the class. I’m Kaya O’Neill.”

“My apologizes.” The teacher reached into a drawer and pulled out a packet before handing it over to Kaya. “This might help you.”

“Thank you.” Kaya accepted the packet and returned to her seat. Opening it, she found the French alphabet. That and some of the earlier classwork helped before class ended.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

“I’m heading out,” Kaya called out from the front door. “I’ll be out with Taurus.”

“Stay out of trouble,” Jack responded.

With notebook in hand, Kaya headed out to the bus stop to head into the projects. Her aunt still didn’t like her going there and attending races, but Kaya had proven she hasn’t raced when Jack insisted on attending one. He had been convinced she knew ore how the cars ticked than how to drive them.

Arriving at Taurus’, Kaya found half the group already there in chill mode.

“Maybe our mechanic can tell you why the car’s messed up,” Marchus called out, catching Kaya’s attention.

Looking into the living room, Kaya atempted to find who Marcus was talking to. “Maybe you need to put gas in it.”

That got chuckles. Kaya smirked as she sat on the floor. “So, what’s up with the car?”

“Tires. I’ve already put the car at the garage.”

“I could use the time tonight there instead of the race,” Kaya directed to Taurus.

“It can be arranged. Some of the guys will with you.”

Marcus motioned to her and a handful of the guys. Pushing herself to her feet, Kaya followed along and hopped into the car with Marcus. The drive to the warehouse that served as a garage was quiet during the rush hour traffic. 

Once there, the guys went about turning on the lights and making sure power was on. Kaya got to work by selecting the car that needed the tire change. Once on the lift, she started on removing the tires as the guys stayed out of her way. Kaya wasn’t sure how they had been there when muted noises reached her. Turning her attention from the car over to the guys, they had stopped their gaming to pay attention to the noises.

“Kaya, over here,” one of them called to her. 

In Kaya’s silent debate if the car would be a safer hiding place, the door to the warehouse blew open and a stream of hostile men stormed in. One spotted her and charged. 

Wrench in hand, Kaya shifted to confront the guy. Steps away from her, she saw the tattoos that marked him as a member of a rival gang. One good swing and a hit on an upper arm was all Kaya was able to get before he managed to pull the wrench from her and blacked an eye. Stumbling back, she came back in low in the hopes of tackling him off his feet; and failed. A good yank of her hair by him and Kaya was pulled away from him and tossed aside. Regaining her feet, she grabbed the first nozzle she could and held down the handle; shooting out oil at his face. Screaming from getting the oil in his eyes, he turned and ran. 

Letting him go, Kaya turned her attention to the main fight. Barely able to see out of one eye, she held onto the nozzle and got as close as the hose allowed her. It had been a good idea, and would had worked if her guys weren’t all huddled in the same area. A few steps in the direction of the main fight and she heard sirens. Giving a shrill whistle, Kaya darted for the stairs that led up to the second story and for a storage closet. Unsure how much time passed between hearing the sirens, the cops arriving and dealing with the mess, and leaving, Kaya dared a look to find herself alone. 

Stealing from the garage, Kaya walked automatically toward the nearest bus stop as she worked out a story to tell her aunt and uncle. Sarah would use this as her way of saying Kaya should’ve been refused all contact to the old neighborhood. But she didn’t know that the rival gang was going to attack. There was no possible way that Kaya was going to be able to return home and twist the events to her advantage. As if a lightbulb went off, an idea came around to her. Working her way through the streets, Kaya reached the area that was a mix of inner city and suburbs as the sky started to take on that faint glow of a sunrise.

Unsure exactly how she arrived at the house, Kaya found herself face to face with Kahi’s mother. Sure she remembered the scenery and the like, but it had been all a blur.

“Sorry for coming over like this,” Kaya stammered. “I don’t know if I could go home looking like this.”

“Come in, child.” 

Stepping inside, Kaya heard noises coming from the kitchen. A gentle hand on her upper back guided her in that direction. There she found found Kahi and her father working at the counter. Kaya watched her friend turn and stop when she saw Kaya. 

“You look awful,” Kahi said, walking over to inspect Kaya’s injuries. “What happened?”

Kaya looked over Kahi’s shoulder to her father, who had stopped what he had been doing to listen what she had to say. “A rival group had attacked the garage last night and I got caught up in it. Managed to take out a few before the cops showed up.”

“Brave of you to fight back,” Mr. Harata commented. “Stay here for the day before going home. I’ll call your uncle and explain what happened.”

Kaya didn’t fight as Mrs. Harata guided her to the kitchen table and sat her down. She heard him talking on the phone as Mrs. Harata started tending to the wounds that had crusted over with blood. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Mrs. Harata asked. 

“Not really asking questions about how I got hurt. And covering for me.”

“You did a good thing for Kahi, standing up to that bully and giving her your food,” Mrs. Harata told Kaya. “And you’ve given her the best thing we could have hoped for; friendship.”

Kaya mulled it over as Mrs. Harata finished tending to her wounds. She hadn’t really thought of it like that. Maybe a part of her knew Kahi and her parents would be able to help her even if it was just mending the wounds.

“Your uncle’s on his way over,” Mr. Harata told Kaya, hanging up the phone.


End file.
